Something in the Way She Moves
by I Feel it Coming
Summary: ONESHOT. OLIVETER. *Knowing his father was a crazed mad scientist was one thing. Knowing he knew just what his son wanted was a whole other story. A story Peter Bishop didn't mind.*


**Yay my first little Fringe oneshot. I wrote this until about 11:30 PM. I couldn't stop I had to finish before I forgot it. And trust me, I did NOT want to forget this idea. Thank you to Mandi for the title that legnthened the idea.**

* * *

**Title: **_Something in the Way She Moves_

**Genre: **_Romance/General/Humor_

**Rating: **_K+_

**Pairs: **_Oliveter (Olivia/Peter)_**Characters: **_Peter Bishop, Olivia Dunham, and Walter Bishop_

* * *

**Something in the Way She Moves**

Peter Bishop let his eyes graze over the top of the piano. He played a slow jazzy tune, keeping his eyes averted. It was Friday night, another cold hard odd murderous case closed and there was nothing to do but chill out. That's waht he was doing. That...and staring at her.

She was beautiful and intelligent and very strong-willed, he knew that right from the very beginning. Yet he wondered how dumb she was to not have yet noticed his looks and jokes. The looks of love and want, the jokes of sheer teasing. Maybe she was still hurting from...yeah, he could understand that if she was.

"What are we staring at?"

Peter jumped almost a mile high and his fingers fumbled on a sour sounding note. He closed his eyes in frustration and turned his head. "Nothing, Walter, I was just..." Petere turned to his father. "I thought you went to bed about an hour ago." Frustration entered his tone more venonmously, although he hardly meant it, and he noticed her look up out of the corner of his eye.

However the case may have been, Walter Bishop was not a dumb man. Crazy, maybe, yes, but not dumb. Peter unfortunately knew this firsthand.

"Go talk to her," Walter avoided the question of his son completely. "Maybe ask her to a dance."

Peter scoffed and half laughed. "You're more delusional than I thought." He got up and headed in the direction of the door leading out of the lab. But a firm, yet soft touch stopped him. He turned and there she was right in front of him.

"Hey," Olivia Dunham looked genuinely at him, "you okay?"

Peter swallowed hard and nodded. "Yeah. Just...been another long day...again." He rolled his eyes and she smiled. Almost laughed, really.

Suddenly the room filled with the sound of soft piano music. Peter looked and saw his father on the piano, playing just as smoothly and swiftly as he had been. He saw Olivia smile and couldn't hold it in himself anymore.

"Wanna dance? I mean, I assume you do. Know how." He was rambling, but Olivia smiled. He shut up instantly.

"Sure. I mean," she looked around, "our work's done for the night, right? Loosen up."

Peter grinned. "Exactly." He took her hand and felt a surge of electricity. He led her to an open space a foot away from the piano and assumed dance position.

Her blonde hair fell loose about her bare shoudlers and black-and-red spaghetti straps. She didn't seem awkward or nervous being so close to him. For this alone he smiled.

"What?" She looked up at him and he smiled again.

"Nothing," Peter gently spun her out and than back to him. "Just thinking."

"About...?"

He let out a low laugh. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Olivia looked at him with sureness. "Actually, I very much would love to know, yes."

Peter looked behind him out of a stalling habit, but then looked back at Olivia. "No. You actually very much wouldn't like to know."

She got unbelievably close to him and smirked. "Try me. There hasn't been anything that's remotely shocked me yet. What more could you have to offer to that?"

Peter dipped her backwards, keeping a strong hold on her as to never ever drop her. "Okay then." He stood her back up. "You."

"Oh really? What about me?"

"You like to push buttons, don't you?" Peter smiled. Their noses practically touched. Olivia smiled back and gave her own snark comment back at him.

"Sometimes, yes I do. Especially when people and work--"

"This isn't work, sweetheart, remember? This is relaaaxxing, fun time." She nearly melted at the fact he called her 'sweetheart' yet again. From the very beginning. She always did.

"Of course. You're right. But what else about me?"

He smiled a knee-weakening smile. "You're gorgeous. Talented. Brilliant. Headstrong, I'll admit and you can get a certain temper around you but that's what I like."

Olivia looked at him sideways. "What brought this up?"

"When we met, of course, sweetie," he grinned and spun her again slowly.

"Really?" She asked while being spun, eyes closed. She felt herself get back into his arms and breathed in deep. His scent...the intoxicating scent she loved so much.

Peter put his lips right next to her ear. "Yes, really."

Shivering a shiver of delight, she smiled, neither of them moving now, Walter still playing with ease and magic. "Funny. One could say the same thing about you."

Their eyes locked. Peter put her head in his hands with gentle ease and slowly leaned forward into her. He swore that she was doing the same. In an instant, their lips met with sweetness and gentleness. She put her hands on his chest and dissolved into the kiss altogether. Both kept it sweet, but made it deeper than it really looked.

Walter still played.

After a brief moment, Peter pulled back, finally figuring out the song his crazy father was playing. He laughed and looked at Olivia. He smiled and softly sang with the tune, "Something in the way she moves...attracts me like no other lover."

"Don't want to leave her now," Oliva smiled and sang. "You know I believe in how."

Smiling, Peter looked behind her at Walter, who was grinning at him like nuts. Suppressing a laugh, Peter shook his head and Olivia looked only slightly confused.

"What?"

"For an insane old man, he sure has a way with set ups."

Giggling, Olivia stood on her toes and sucked him into another sweet kiss. After she pulled away, Peter held her close and swayed in perfect time with the piano music. When she closed her eyes and he was in plain view of Walter, he grinned, winked, and mouthed "thank you".

Walter grinned back...one of his planned out grins...and Peter just shook his head.

Knowing his father was a crazed mad scientist was one thing. Knowing he knew just what his son wanted was a whole other story. A story Peter Bishop didn't mind.

* * *

**Yes. That's all there is. Hope it was okay for my first try.**

**Jay**


End file.
